The present invention relates generally to a display device for a mobile CB transceiver system and, more particularly, to a channel and information indicator for identifying to others the channel being used by the operator and other information such as the operator's code name or that the operator needs emergency assistance.
Many conventional radio receivers are provided with a microphone and the circuitry necessary to transmit a radio signal modulated with audio frequency information. Such radios are usually referred to as "citizens band", "CB", or "two-way radios" or, more generically "transceivers". For a number of years, such transceivers have been available in motor vehicles to enable the driver of the vehicle, while driving, to communicate with a person having a similar transceiver either at a stationary location or in another vehicle for information, entertainment, or emergency purposes.
Recently, the use of mobile transceivers has gained in popularity to a point where a large percentage of both cars and trucks on the road today are equipped with CB radios which has caused the airways to be flooded with communications. These CB radios are usually purchased separately and installed adjacent to or under the vehicle's dashboard and away from the steering wheel column where space is a little more plentiful and the transceiver cabinet will not significantly interfere with the driver's operation of steering, braking, accelerating, or other vehicle control functions. Such a location permits the driver to hear received radio messages and for messages he wishes to transmit, a microphone is attached to the transceiver by an electrical cord or cable of suitable length and the driver will normally steer the vehicle with one hand while he holds the microphone close to his mouth with the other hand so that he can transmit messages.
Until the present invention, CB radio users have not been able to display to others the channel they are using. A typical CB radio has 40 channels and an electronic digital channel indicator built into the transceiver or in the microphone. When an operator is on a particular channel, the channel number is displayed to him only. The channel number selected is not displayed to others, and therefore, the operator cannot always control to whom he is talking or listening. If one CB operator spots another automobile having a CB radio in traffic, it has not been possible for either CB operator to know if the other CB operator has his radio on or what channel is being used. Thus, there has been a need for a relatively simple, inexpensive, channel and information indicator for CB radios which can be quickly installed on existing transceivers or added as original equipment to new transceivers.
The disadvantages of present CB transceivers which do not have a channel indicator display device, for identifying the channel used, have resulted in the CB radio channel display of the present invention which effectively eliminates the difficulties hereinbefore discussed.